joshthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Stream the Jackal
Stream the Jackal (ストリーム ジャッカル Sutoriimu za Jyakkaru) is a young adult jackal. He prefers to work alone, but almost always can help those in need. History Stream was the son of one of the last Magi, and a normal female jackal, though also a peasant. He was trained throughout most of his childhood by his father. But while protecting his home and family one night, some bandits had snuck in and attacked. Stream's father attempted to fight off the intruders, though getting wounded severely in the process. Of course, Stream's mother was no medic, and Stream's father died of blood loss soon after. Stream was shocked at his father's death, but he continued to live with his mother, praticing what his father had taught him. Stream decided to leave at about 17, thinking he could live on his own. But little did he know about the Agrona, groups of Coyotes that attacked in the night to steal and kill. These were the strangers that murdered his father, and soon, his mother. He was care-free at the time and walked off. He did encounter them at one point, but escaped. At last, Stream had crossed the hot desert, and soon came to a whole different place, a massive forest. But he soon became worried about his mother, but he would not suffer in that desert again. Along the way, a young wolf pup encountered the jackal, and telling him the forest was of a great danger. Stream scoffed at first, but the pup told him it was being attacked by a familiar name Streak had heard once as a child. "Robotnik, or Eggman, as he's called now." The pup said. The jackal knew that at one time, Robotnik attacked the desert, so he promised to stay in the forest and defend it, along with the few fighters that resided in it. Meeting Hitomi Appearance Stream bears brown fur, and a peach muzzle. Unlike other Mobians, his sclerae (the white parts of his eyes) are yellow, but his actual eye color is a slightly dark electric blue. His hair is scruffy looking, despite the fact that he takes care of it quite well. Note - His tail tip is NOT peach, it is brown. He is a very sanitary individual and as such washes constantly. Due to this, his fur is usually soft and very clean. He is slightly well-built, though it's nothing impressive; although somewhat scrawny, he is fairly strong. Attire Stream's attire is very simple - it is a blue, Middle Eastern influenced robe, a pair of dark grey leather gloves and brown boots. Though it is not exactly plain; the robe has various, golden and light blue colored 'designs' on it, and may be decorated for special events. The simple outfit also comes with a blue bandana (A different shade of blue than the robe; slightly altered design pending). Stream's fashion isn't ''exactly ''that plain, though. He wears multiple formal and casual outfits every now and then, including a navy blue hoodie with some khakis and black sneakers and a traditional, black and white kimono with a pair of white tabi socks and beige zōri sandals. Personality Stream is a lone jackal who seems to be very quiet, not wanting to talk that much even though he's not at all shy. He is a very antisocial jackal who prefers not to interact with others. He is very friendly despite this, and does have a sense of humor, though it may not seem like it. But Stream cannot get most jokes easily, and perfers to stay stoic and serious. In rare cases, Stream may even act immature, but knows when to be mature and not. Often, he's very gullible or has anger issues like Knuckles, though not nearly as much. A sly and cunning individual, Stream has above average intelligence and often puts that intelligence to good use. Stream is also snarky and sarcastic; he isn't afraid to make at least ''one ''wisecrack in a certain situation. Powers/Skills Skills Powers Weaknesses Relationships Friends/Allies/Family Hitomi Fujimoto (wife) The Archer of Niumi Village (on neutral terms with him) Miyu the Vixen Kouta the Wolf Pup Hanae the Maid Darstorm the Halfbreed (ally, doesn't know him very well) Katsuo the Lynx-Jackal Hybrid (newborn son) Sonic the Hedgehog (newly met) Miles "Tails" Prower (newly met) Knuckles the Echidna (same with Sonic and Tails) Rivals Crestfire the Dragon Iskra the Skunk Enemies Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik Dr. EggPlankton (If he ever encounters him) Chaka the Kitsune Z the Tanuki Quotes GALLERY Classic Stream.png|Classic Stream. Made in Retro Sonic Character Maker by Skittycat on dA. Stream the Coyote Reference.png Stream Chibi.png|Chibi Stream. <3 Trivia *Stream is occasionally seen wielding a blade similar to the Energy Sword from the ''Halo ''series. *Stream is described as having a stoic yet soft, medium pitched Middle Eastern-like accent, specifically an Israeli-like accent. See Also... Category:Males Category:Jackals Category:Venom's Characters Category:Heroes Category:Mobians Category:Adults Category:Sword wielders Category:24